WHEN HARRY MET SALLY
by little old lady
Summary: Harry finds romance unexpectedly, but is it too good to be true? I've seperated the chapters to make it easier to read hopefully.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; still not mine unfortunately. I'm updating them, the story hasn't changed but hopefully the formatting will be easier to read.  
  
WHEN HARRY MET SALLY  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry sat in the garden of number 4 Privet Drive staring at nothing in particular, when a loud moving van pulled up in front of the house next door. Two men jumped out and started to unload various pieces of furniture. Harry was surprised, he hadn't realised that the house was empty.  
  
Though maybe he shouldn't have been too surprised as he had spent the last two weeks in a kind of limbo, thoughts chasing round his numb mind the way Sirius had chased the pigeons on the way to platform 9 ¾ almost a year ago. The happy image of Sirius was shattered and replaced by one that haunted Harry's dreams. Sirius falling through the arch.  
  
Shaking off this image Harry watched the proceedings next door, in a very Aunt Petunia-ish fashion. What kind of furniture did they have? All those boxes and odds and ends, a large cage much like Hedwig's being carried in, this peaked Harry's interest.  
  
What if? Could they be? Had Dumbledore sent some here? Harry now deeply curious got to his feet and walked over to the perfect hedge that separated the two gardens.  
  
He waited for a glimpse of the new occupants, if they were wizards he would surely be able to tell from their clothes. None of the wizards he knew were very good at disguising themselves as muggles.  
  
A dark blue family car pulled up and out of it got a man and woman, obviously muggles and a young girl with long blue-black hair. Harry let out the breath he didn't even realise he'd been holding, turned and walked morosely back to the house.  
  
The Dursley's didn't even look up as he entered the kitchen. They barely spoke to him at all these days which suited him fine. He climbed the stairs despondently, entering his room he sat at his desk trying to focus on his homework.  
  
The next evening as he was coming down for dinner he heard Aunt Petunia talking to his Uncle "very nice people, so I invited them for dinner tonight, with their pretty daughter." Uncle Vernon grunted his "right dear," and continued to watch TV.  
  
"You boy," snapped his aunt "your dinner is on a plate in the oven, you can take it upstairs if you like, we're having company for dinner."  
  
Harry noticed a distinct improvement in the way his Aunt treated him, she was almost nice but not too nice! Harry retrieved his dinner and some cutlery from the drawer, placed it on a tray with some diet coke and trudged back up the stairs. Just before he went into his room he heard the doorbell and fat Dudley stomping along to answer it.  
  
"Hello, you must be the Suttons from next door; I'm Dudley, do come in."  
  
Harry closed his room door and let out a humourless laugh, "and I thought they might be wizards!"  
  
Harry had finished his dinner when Dudley barged into his room and muttered "you're to come down and meet the new neighbours, and no FUNNY STUFF, Dad said."  
  
Harry sighed as he made his way down stairs, 'why?' he thought, 'they don't usually want me around their guests.'  
  
Harry entered the dining room and Uncle Vernon said loudly "Feeling a bit better now. Think you could manage a bit of dessert?  
  
Harry stared at him in shock but before he could answer Uncle Vernon continued "This is Mr Sebastian Sutton his wife Abbey and their daughter Sally, they saw you this afternoon and were asking about you!"  
  
Uncle Vernon's moustache wiggled dangerously at the last part and Harry knew that Uncle Vernon was furious that Harry had allowed himself to be seen - therefore causing him embarrassment.  
  
Harry smiled his hellos to the visitors and did a double take of Sally, she looked vaguely familiar. He joined them silently at the table for some of Aunt Petunia's meringue, Mr Sutton was asking Dudley about his wrestling and Mrs Sutton was complimenting Aunt Petunia on her roses, asking questions on how best to start her own rose garden.  
  
This topic bored the life out of Harry but his Aunt and Uncle lapped it up.  
  
A small voice spoke on Harry's right side, "Hello Harry, How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," lied Harry "Sally isn't it?"  
  
"Yes you don't recognise me, do you?" Sally asked in an even quieter voice.  
  
"Uh no, should I?"  
  
"Well, no I guess not," but whatever she was about to say next was cut off by Aunt Petunia. "So Sally, where do you go to school?"  
  
"Oh I go to a very strict boarding school in Scotland, Mrs Dursley," answered Sally politely.  
  
"Is it a good School? Dudley goes to Smelting's," said his aunt proudly.  
  
"Oh yes it is, it has a very high pass rate for exams and such," Sally answered silkily, "though some of the teachers are ancient! Our history teacher is Dead boring!"  
  
This started Uncle Vernon on a rant about discipline and how the old ways were much more effective than the new namby-pamby idea's of gentle understanding! Mr Sutton was agreeing with him gravely.  
  
Harry phased out the conversation thinking of his own dead history teacher, which lead his thoughts back to Sirius, he stood up abruptly and said "please may I be excused, I'm still not feeling too well."  
  
"Yes of course." came his Uncle's sharp reply.  
  
"Goodnight" said Harry shortly as he escaped to his room.  
  
He lay down on the bed, his head pounding, wishing he could get just one night's sleep, without waking up in a cold sweat from the nightmares.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, astonished to find his clock read 10.30am, he hadn't slept so long since the night Sirius had.but best not to think about that.  
  
He showered and dressed in his usual scruffy, too big hand me down clothes, slipping down stairs into the kitchen he made himself some breakfast and went to sit out in the garden. 


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Good morning," said the cheerful voice from across the hedge. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
Harry looked around to find himself staring into a pair of jewel- like sapphire eyes. Lost for words Harry stared as the rest of Sally's smiling pixie like face came into view over the hedge.  
  
"Any plans for today Harry, only Mum will have me helping to unpack unless I can find an excuse to go out?"  
  
"Uh no, not really," muttered Harry.  
  
"Well how about you show me around the neighbourhood?" Sally said, seemingly undaunted by Harry's less than enthusiastic reply.  
  
"Sure, if you like, though it won't take too long, Little Whinging is a pretty dull place." Harry said, warming to the idea of spending time with a pretty girl, "when did you want to go?"  
  
"Let me go tell my Mum and I'll meet you outside in 10 minutes, Okay?"  
  
"Uh sure, okay" Harry almost smiled his first genuine smile for weeks.  
  
10 minutes later Harry was waiting outside Sally's front garden feeling a nervous excitement in his stomach, when Sally burst out of the door her long hair steaming behind her.  
  
"So, where are did you want to see?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't mind, as long as it's out of view of any more packing cases!" laughed Sally.  
  
They walked slowly up the street in silence, Harry nervous now that this had been a bad idea. What did he know about the area, unless you counted all the good hiding places he had found to avoid Dudley and his gang, when he was younger?  
  
"Harry, why do you dress like that?" asked Sally in a quiet voice.  
  
"Oh, I...it's just that.well." Harry tried to think of a way to answer this without embarrassing himself.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to blurt that out!" laughed Sally nervously "I always put my foot in it when I'm nervous."  
  
Harry turned to her surprised to hear that she was nervous too. He found himself grinning like a fool as he said "Don't feel bad, it's natural to be curious, the thing is my Aunt and Uncle resent me a bit, so they don't like to waste money on me, that's why I get Dudley's cast off's."  
  
Embarrassed to have admitted this he looked towards the library that had come into view and suddenly veered off towards it.  
  
"Uh this is the library, if you're looking for books."  
  
Sally smiled sadly at the abrupt change of topic and said "aren't there any shops or café's near here?"  
  
"Yes just down the hill behind the library, but I.I forgot to bring any money with me," Harry stammered, hoping that Sally wouldn't guess he never had any money to bring, well not muggle money anyway.  
  
"That's okay Mum gave me some before I left, let's go and get a drink or something" Sally smiled.  
  
They walked down to the local café and sat outside with two large cokes and two sticky doughnuts. Harry forgot his embarrassment as they sat and chatted about the passers by and the weather and what it was like to go to boarding school, although Harry was careful not to mention anything specific about his school, though he did confirm that his history teacher was also dead boring!  
  
Sally seemed to find this very amusing, Harry felt very light headed as he listened to Sally's delighted laughter. "You know I haven't laughed like that for ages!" panted Sally.  
  
"I know what you mean" replied Harry darkly.  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to bring you down again, you looked really sad yesterday," said Sally tentatively.  
  
"No I'm sorry, you don't want to listen to me mopping," replied Harry, "let's go for a walk round the park, it's a nice day" he said, desperate to recapture the light heartedness of a few moments ago.  
  
"I lost my Grandma a few months ago, I was away at school and Mum and Dad waited until I came home to tell me, they didn't even let me go to her funeral," said Sally sadly. "I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. But then I don't suppose we really get the chance to say goodbye to anyone we love, do we? I talk to her some nights, when I look up at the stars, maybe that sounds lame but it has helped me, I feel as though she can hear me, you know what I mean?"  
  
"I guess," replied Harry quietly "I lost my God father recently too, though I can't bring myself to talk to him!"  
  
Sally reached out silently and squeezed Harry's hand, then without releasing it continued to walk through the park.  
  
Harry couldn't think of a single thing to say, he was so aware of Sally's small hand in his, images of kissing her suddenly burst into his head, and he tried to take deep breath's to calm down.  
  
"You know it's very pretty here," Sally commented.  
  
"Ye.yes it is," answered Harry trying to sound normal.  
  
"Let's sit here for a while," said Sally, veering over to a tall oak tree.  
  
Harry sat down beside her, disappointed that she had let go his hand to sit down. He took several deep breaths' trying to figure out a way to re-take her hand casually, but nothing came to mind.  
  
Instead he asked her "Where did you live before you came here?"  
  
"Oh we lived in Birmingham, but Daddy's business transferred him here so we all came," replied Sally. "With me being away at school it doesn't really affect me that much, I kind of lost touch with most of my friends when I went away, they all went to the local comprehensive. You know?"  
  
"Yeah," answered Harry, hoping he sounded convincing, he hadn't had any friends to loose touch with when he went to away to school. In fact just the opposite, at Hogwarts was the first time he had made friends in his life!  
  
That night Harry lay awake in bed thinking about how relaxed he had been that day with Sally. It was the first nice day he could remember enjoying in a long time. Sally was unusual she made him relaxed and nervous at the same time. Not the way Cho had made him nervous. With Cho he had always struggled to find something to talk about. But with Sally he felt at ease talking and he was only nervous about the way she made him feel: worthwhile and interesting. 


	3. chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The next few days followed the same pattern he would meet Sally and they would walk for miles stopping for a drink, which Sally had started bringing with her from home, saving Harry the embarrassment of letting her pay all the time.  
  
Sometimes they held hands, and Harry felt like a king. One sunny afternoon they were sitting under "their tree" in a comfortable silence when as Harry turned to say something he found himself almost nose to nose with Sally, before he could think better of it he pressed his lips gently against hers.  
  
Surprised at his own daring Harry drew back slightly giving Sally the opportunity to move away if she wanted to. Sally reacted by drawing nearer and kissing him back, gently at first then more boldly, Harry felt as though fireworks were exploding in his head. After several moments they broke apart breathlessly, Harry had to fight the sudden urge to jump up and a skip round the park.  
  
Sally smiled at him shyly and said "Finally, I thought you were never going to do that."  
  
"Really, you could have kissed me first you know, I wouldn't have complained," laughed Harry.  
  
"Well nice girls don't do that," answered Sally in pretend primness.  
  
"You're not a nice girl, are you?" Harry said daringly.  
  
"Oh you offend me sir!" laughed Sally unable to maintain the mock seriousness in her voice.  
  
With that they both burst out laughing and fell together kissing with a passion that surprised Harry in its intensity.  
  
What seemed like hours later the walked home Harry said a disappointed goodbye to Sally at her front door, then floated back to number 4.  
  
That evening as Harry tried to concentrate on his History of Magic essay, he found himself glancing frequently towards Sally's bedroom window. He spotted an unknown owl approaching.  
  
He had just gotten up to open the window when he saw it fly directly into Sally's open window! Shocked by this he continued to watch, eventually he glimpsed Sally at the window sending the owl back out into the night.  
  
He ducked out of view as he saw her glance his way, sitting on the floor, breathing deeply; he tried to calm his mounting anger. Why would she hide it from him? Why keep it a secret that she was a witch? All this time the clues were so obvious Harry thought, she goes to boarding school and her history teacher is "Dead" boring.  
  
Harry suddenly realised the importance of that statement, her teacher wasn't just dead boring he was dead! And just as he started to think maybe she didn't tell him believing him to be a muggle, he recalled the first night at dinner when she had asked him if he recognised her. She knew. She was playing with him.  
  
Harry was shaking with anger, how dare she? Was her attraction for him a deception as well? Harry didn't know how long he sat there on the floor but eventually he pulled himself onto the bed and dozed off.  
  
The next morning he awoke with a smile on his face as he remembered his dream. He and Sally had been together and things had gotten very steamy! Then he remembered the previous night and he was suddenly even more furious than he had been the night before. How could he dream about her when she had betrayed him? He had a quick shower and threw on some clothes. Before he knew it he was banging on the Sutton's door, not really sure what he wanted to say.  
  
After a moment Sally answered the door and smiled when she saw who it was. Her smile faltered when she noticed Harry's angry expression.  
  
"What's the matter? Has something happened?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
"You tell me?" said Harry cryptically "you're the one who had a letter delivered late at night."  
  
"Oh" was Sally's only reply.  
  
"Oh, is that all you have to say?" stormed Harry.  
  
"You'd better come in," said Sally.  
  
They entered the house and Harry vaguely noticed that it was a very nice, ordinary muggle home.  
  
"Why did you keep it a secret? You knew who I was," stated Harry.  
  
"Well before I tell you, I just want to say I'm glad you found out. I've been trying to think of a way to tell you without making you hate me."  
  
Harry tried not to let her see that her words had taken away some of his anger.  
  
"On that first night I was about to tell you when your aunt interrupted me. Then I realised that it wasn't very complimentary that you didn't recognise me! I know that's not an excuse but I was a bit miffed," Sally added looking embarrassed. "I'm going to be a 4th year in Ravenclaw house; we've been at the same school for 3 years!"  
  
"Why did you move here?" asked Harry, another suspicion forming in his head, "did Dumbledore arrange it?"  
  
"Well yes, he thought you might like to have a friendly face nearby," Sally said in a small voice.  
  
"But why would your parents agree? I mean they're muggles aren't they?"  
  
"Actually no" answered Sally "but it's a long story, come into the kitchen and I'll get us something to drink." Sally replied.  
  
As she poured out two glasses of pumpkin juice she began to tell him her story. "Mum and Dad are from two of the oldest magical families left. The first time Voldemort came to power they helped the Order, in secret, only Dumbledore knew who they were. Both of their families were sympathetic to Voldemort and they helped glean information about his intentions. When he showed his true colours the family loyalties became divided, some stayed with him others were killed. Mum and Dad continued to work in secret, it was my father's way of trying to keep my mother safe, and they became involved with protecting mugggles who were in danger from Voldemort, like the Prime Minister and his cabinet. They had to learn to live exactly like muggles to protect their secret. I was brought up almost like a muggle child; there were a few obvious exceptions, like where my parents worked. But father never allowed magic at home; I went to primary school just like you. Anyway Dumbledore contacted them after the Triwizard tournament, they've been helping the order in secret ever since. So Dumbledore arranged that we move here to keep you company. I'm sorry I wasn't honest with you, I thought you might mistake my attraction to you for some kind of lame hero worship!"  
  
Harry sat for several moments processing all this, he tried to stay angry at the renewed interference in his life, but found that his anger was not directed at Sally anymore but at Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked up at Sally and taking in her worried expression, he stood up and walked round the kitchen table where he stopped just in front of her and held his skinny arms open.  
  
Sally didn't need anymore encouragement; she all but knocked him over as she fell into his embrace. Relief gradually changed into a completely different emotion as Sally slowly raised her lips to Harry's.  
  
They explored each other with mounting passion, Harry's hand smoothing gradually down Sally's back, daring to venture just past her waist pulling her even closer as Sally's hands sneaked under his baggy t-shirt, sending delicious shivers up and down his spine.  
  
+ They jumped apart at the loud crack of her mother apperating right into the kitchen a few metres from them. Harry coughed in embarrassment and immediately tried to hide the results of their passion behind one of the kitchen chairs.  
  
"Hello again Harry, how are you dear?" inquired Sally's mother politely.  
  
"I'm fine thanks Mrs Sutton," his face glowing an embarrassed red.  
  
"Mum, hi!" said Sally just as red as Harry and slightly breathless.  
  
"Why don't you two go watch TV in the lounge while I make us some lunch? Dad will be home soon," Mrs Sutton said smiling.  
  
"Good idea, come on Harry," and Sally all but dragged Harry out of the room. "I'm so sorry" she said, once they were alone, "I forgot she would be coming home, I, uh, kind of loose track of things around you."  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only one," replied Harry. Thoroughly disappointed at the interruption. " You know I kinda went out a couple of times with this girl last year," Harry began embarrassedly, "But I, uh, you know, I couldn't talk to her, I was always nervous about what to say, I, just, I want.what I'm saying is, that your different, I mean I'm different with you. Oh hell.I'll shut up will I?"  
  
Sally laughed and said "it's alright I get it, we kinda match."  
  
"Yeah" smiled Harry "we do kinda match." 


	4. chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Harry and Sally's perfect summer continued, their attraction grew but they always stopped short of getting too physical. Harry's dreams where now filled with vague ideas and images of what would happen if they didn't stop.  
  
They also talked a lot, he of Sirius and how he felt that it was all his fault and she of her Grandmother. Harry discovered that it did help to lie on your back under the stars and talk to him, even if he could never answer, Harry felt better about just saying his worries out loud.  
  
They're letters arrived from Hogwarts and Sally's mother offered to take them by floo powder to Diagon alley the next day, Harry also got letters from Ron and Hermione arranging to meet him there.  
  
The next morning they left shortly after breakfast, they went to Gringotts first, then to buy their new books and robes, they met various class mates who all looked curiously at their joined hands.  
  
Sally's mother left them at Fortisue's where they had arranged to meet Harry's friends. Sally looked a little ill at ease beside Harry as he ordered them both a large ice cream sundae.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Harry catching a glimpse of her expression, "you're not nervous are you?"  
  
"Well yes, I mean what if they don't approve, I'm younger than you and a Ravenclaw and I always thought maybe you and Hermione were." Sally broke off.  
  
"First they'll love you, second Hermione and I have never dated and thirdly they won't care which house you're in, well maybe if you were a slytherin." He finished with a cheeky grin.  
  
"A slytherin, what a cheek, you." but whatever she was going to say was cut of by Harry's sudden kiss.  
  
"Well hello you two is this a private moment or can anyone interrupt?" they broke apart at Hermione's voice.  
  
"Hi you're here at last," said Harry. There was a small hi from Sally.  
  
"Well doesn't look like you missed us that much mate," laughed Ron.  
  
"Hi Sally, how are you?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I'm great thanks, how are you?" she answered.  
  
"Not as good as you two apparently," Hermione added as the girls shared a small smile.  
  
"So how's your summer been Harry? Have you been too busy to miss us at all?" inquired Ron.  
  
Harry punched Ron's arm in reply and added "A little bird told me you've been kind of busy yourself mate."  
  
Harry had the satisfaction of seeing Ron's ears turn a bit red at the tips. Hermione laughed and shared a private look with Ron, which Sally recognised as the kind that she and Harry frequently shared.  
  
"Oh you two are together?" asked Sally pleased at the reassurance that Harry and Hermione were really just friends.  
  
"Well it's still kind of new," said Hermione shyly.  
  
The four of them sat exchanging gossip eating ice cream and teasing each other for an hour when Abbey Sutton turned up and told them they should really be getting back. The said their farewells and left for the fireplace in the leaky cauldron.  
  
"Harry, will it change when we go back to school?" asked Sally later.  
  
"Why would it? Are you going to dump me?" Harry asked lightly, though his heart beat was a little fast as he waited for the answer.  
  
"No silly, of course not, I just." but what she just thought was interrupted by her mother bursting into the room and handing them a teapot  
  
"Quickly take this Harry has to go back to his Aunts house now" before they could ask any questions they were transported by the teapot port key to Harry's darkened bedroom, they fell still holding the teapot onto Harry's bed. Harry instinctively wrapped his free arm round Sally to stop her falling off the bed.  
  
"What do you thinks happened?" whispered Sally in a scared voice.  
  
"I don't know, here move a minute," as he stretched past her to place the teapot on his desk "why does your mother have a port key that leads to my bedroom? And if you knew about it why haven't you used it before now?" he added trying to take the scared look from Sally's expression.  
  
Sally laughed a little at the last comment. Then fell silent. They stayed lying on Harry's bed for a long while watching the night draw in. neither speaking as all the terrible possibilities ran through their heads. When it was completely dark outside Harry made to look out of the window at the Sutton's house.  
  
"Don't leave me," whispered Sally.  
  
"I'm not I just want to see if your parents lights are on yet" he replied. As he looked out of the window he saw Mrs Figg running up the path to Sally's house.  
  
"That's odd," Harry muttered.  
  
"What?" Sally whispered.  
  
"Mrs Figg, going into your house."  
  
"Who's Mrs Figg?" asked Sally.  
  
"She's a squib, she works for Dumbledore" answered Harry, "Ssshhh, look" as they looked they saw Mrs Figg come back out and make her way back home.  
  
A bright white light darted from Sally's house up to Harry's window and with a small puff they heard Mrs Suttons voice "Sally, Harry, everything is all right now, it was a false alarm. I would prefer that you stayed there until tomorrow; it would be a bit difficult to explain how Sally got there to the Dursley's. We will explain it all to you then, goodnight and behave yourselves, alright?" the echo of Mrs Sutton voice faded.  
  
Harry looked at Sally with the ghost of a smile, "I wonder what all that was about?"  
  
"Well, Mum seemed sure that everything was all right now, so the question is, what do we do for the rest of the night?" Sally replied, moving suggestively against Harry.  
  
"My dear Miss Sutton, I do believe you're trying to take advantage of my innocence." Harry said. Then cringed inwardly, as he realised his choice of words gave away too much.  
  
But instead of being discouraged by his words, Sally smiled gently saying, "You know I'm glad, that we're starting out on level pegging."  
  
Relieved that she didn't find his lack of experience a turn off, Harry drew her face so near he could see his reflection in her eyes. He kissed her gently with no demands, and kept on kissing her softly on the lips, and then as the tension increased he left her lips to explore her ear and the length of her neck, taking his time, giving her time to stop him if she wanted.  
  
But Sally didn't stop him she turned her lips back to his. Harry thought he was going to explode; there was a nervous energy in him he could barely contain. Sally let out a shriek as the light bulb in the desk lamp exploded.  
  
"Are you alright? Did any of the glass hit you?" asked Harry breathlessly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make that happen." He felt really embarrassed.  
  
"How do you know it wasn't me?" asked Sally grinning; "Besides it's a great compliment you know. It's very exciting, knowing that I can make you feel that much! But maybe this isn't the right time or place for this," she finished quietly.  
  
Harry groaned and rolled off the end of the bed to go and stand beside the open window. Sharply disappointed and breathing a bit harder than normal he tried to get himself under control.  
  
"Harry, are you mad?" whispered Sally timidly.  
  
"Not at you, no, I just need a minute to...erm.to calm done." Was Harry's whispered reply.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom, I won't be a mo.then I'll go get a can of juice from downstairs, okay?" said Harry quietly. He needed to get away from Sally for a few minutes because the sight of her slightly dishevelled, lying on his bed was doing nothing to calm him.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harry slipped out of the room and returned after about 10 minutes carrying a can of coke and a glass. He sat down beside Sally and poured some of the coke into the glass for her.  
  
"We should try to get some sleep, it's after 2am, I'll lock the door to stop anyone barging in, in the morning, okay?" said Harry. He finished of the rest of the can and moved to take the empty glass from Sally. 


	5. chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
As the sun filled through the open curtains Harry suppressed a groan, Sally had slept wrapped in his arms. And though he no longer had any feeling in his arms, he enjoyed the experience. His dreams had been even more vivid than normal, he glanced at her now, "this is a dream, this whole summer has been a dream, and I'm not supposed to be this happy, any time I've been happy I've always paid the price." He thought to himself.  
  
"I thought the price had come last night" he recalled the icy feeling in the pit of his stomach when Mrs Sutton had sent them by port key. "I put them in danger; I can't take it if anything happens to them because of me. I have to end this, now before someone gets hurt".  
  
He placed a feather light kiss on Sally's cheek saying goodbye, when Sally awakened, turned in his arms and kissed him in return. And Harry knew he couldn't let her go, no matter the risk. There were no exploding light bulbs this time to stop them and they spent a long time exploring just how far they dared go!  
  
Unwillingly they separated and Harry went to shower and dress, luckily the Dursley's had already went out for the day so Sally was able to grab a quick shower, and it took a lot of self control not to go into the bathroom after her, instead he went downstairs and made them some toast and was pouring two glasses of juice when she appeared in the kitchen.  
  
Harry's vision of perfection, he allowed himself the luxury of imagining that this was their house and that it was normal for her to appear for breakfast with him every morning. They ate in silence and when they had cleaned up left to go next door.  
  
"Ah you're here, everything okay?" asked Sebastian Sutton, searching their faces for something.  
  
Harry was suddenly relieved the light-bulb had stopped them the night before, he wasn't sure he could have faced the Sutton's otherwise.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew turned up here yesterday pretending to be a double glazing salesman." Mr Sutton announced "Luckily your mother spotted him coming to the gate and gave you the port key to get you to safety."  
  
"What happened then did you speak to him?" as Mrs Sutton nodded Harry continued "did he recognise you?"  
  
"No, thanks to her special ability he did not. Although he cast a spell to make her reveal her true self. But you know that doesn't work on Abbey. When she didn't show a wand he assumed he had been mistaken, no witch in her position would open the door without some form of magical protection, so he cast a memory charm, thankfully not a very good one and left."  
  
"Mum's a Metamorphmagus," Sally told Harry.  
  
"Oh like Tonks?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes Tonks is my 2nd cousin once removed or something like that." Mrs Sutton answered in surprise, "You know her then?"  
  
"Uh yes we met last year at my Godfathers house." Harry answered.  
  
"Of course Sirius was your Godfather, he was a good man I liked him" said Mr Sutton.  
  
"Even when he was in Askaban?" asked Harry defiantly.  
  
"Well I never knew he was there actually, he had already escaped when I found out." Mr Sutton said levelly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just miss him." Harry answered in a small voice.  
  
"Of course you do, he really was a good man and a loyal friend, and we knew him through the order. And of course I think was related to him too but I can't remember how." Mrs Sutton smiled kindly.  
  
"How did wormtail, Peter, know to look here anyway?" asked Harry "Dumbledore was sure they couldn't follow me here."  
  
"Well he thinks, and we agree, that it was us he has followed not you. Probably through a connection at the ministry, we had the fireplace connected to the network, which was a silly mistake to make," Mrs Sutton said quietly.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore thinks you should stay close to home these last few days before school goes back. Just in case we didn't fool them and they come back. Or they could just start watching the house." Mr Sutton said firmly. "I know you don't want to spend the last few days of your holidays stuck at home alone, but for all our sakes it would be the prudent thing to do."  
  
And so Harry found himself back in number 4 alone. Mr Sutton was right to protect his family. He had already risked his life to do that, and now Harry had brought that danger to their front door again.  
  
Well if truth be told, Dumbledore had done that, by moving them near Harry. Harry lay on his bed until it was dark thinking about his last conversation with Dumbledore. Harry was to be a murderer or a victim; he had never shared this with anyone, not even Sally, Harry was afraid that people would treat him differently if he did.  
  
But the full force of those words had never seemed so clear, if he died his friends would miss him so would Sally. But if he murdered Voldemort would they still care about him, surely killing someone, no matter who they where, in cold blood would reduce Harry to something no better than Voldemort himself.  
  
Harry was still brooding when a stumbling noise at the end of his bed snapped him out of his reverie.  
  
"Hi" whispered Sally "can I come in?" she giggled.  
  
"Sally, how did you get here?" Harry asked springing up to meet her.  
  
"Well mother felt sorry for me so she sent me over via the sugar bowl and asked if she can have her teapot back please, but I will go back in an hour," Sally laughed.  
  
"Well my plan is working" laughed Harry "If you keep this up I'll get a milk jug next and my collection will be complete!"  
  
They laughed together at this then Harry asked in a serious voice "are you sure about this, Sally. About being with me I mean, your father went to a lot to keep you all safe, and now I am putting you all in worse danger than ever."  
  
"Harry, I care about you very much, I always new the risks of being close to you, but now it's too late I couldn't leave you." Sally whispered, not daring to look at him.  
  
"I know how you feel. But I'm too selfish to make you go," Harry whispered back, "look at me" as their eyes connected, they saw tears glistening in the moonlight seeping through the window and they knew they would stay together, no matter the risks. Slowly he led her to the bed and they sank down together, hearts and lips meeting as one. They would let the future take care of it's self, for a while. 


End file.
